


Выбор

by somedy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: Стив всегда выбирал Баки





	Выбор

**Author's Note:**

> пост-канон фильма про кэпа

Стив всегда выбирал Баки.

Эта аксиома наносила новые удары каждый день. Стив выбирал Баки в каждой букве своего прощального письма. Стив выбирал Баки с каждым сломанным позвонком позвоночника Роуди. Стив выбирал Баки с каждым глотком виски, и Тони оставалось лишь давиться алкоголем и собственной яростью.

Он мог понять решение Стива, обосновать его, дважды доказать всему миру, но смириться с ним – не под силу даже Железному Человеку. Точно герой детской сказки, Тони обнаружил, что его сердце никогда не останавливалось, отсчитывая удары до первого срыва.

Сколько раз Тони хватался за телефон, чтобы связаться со Стивом и объяснить, что…

«Привет, Стив, я тут подумал, что твой дружок неплохой парень, поэтому может, встретимся и выпьем? Я слышал, кроме «Кровавой Мэри» в барах на Манхэттене теперь подают и «Избитого Баки».

Нет, слишком толсто. Тони вздыхал и крутился в кресле.

«Эй, Стив, а как насчет оплатить амуницию Сокола? Как-никак ты его новый босс, может, заскочишь, обсудим пару деловых моментов, подпишем пару контрактов, обсудим возможные апгрейды?»

Наверно, Тони бы действительно позвонил Стиву с чем-то подобным, если бы не новости из Ваканды. Звонок Т'Чаллы оставил на неустойчивом мире Тони Старка свежую трещину, легшую на сердце болезненной изморозью.

Т'Чалла был ценным союзником, который полностью оправдывал свое имя. Проворный и ловкий охотник, он мог не только выследить добычу, но и обмануть ее, заставив поверить, что теперь он сам – жертва. Наверно, именно так он втерся в доверие к Стиву Роджерсу – по крайней мере, Тони хотелось в это верить, – а спустя неделю стал свидетелем добровольной криозаморозки Джеймса Барнса.

– Как насчет взаимовыгодного обмена, мистер Старк? – спросил Т'Чалла, связавшись с ним по коммуникатору, и в первую секунду Тони растерялся, а перед глазами продолжали кружиться стены и бликовать большие светлые окна.

Крутящееся кресло по-прежнему оставалось одним из лучших приобретений Тони. Нескольких мощных толчков ногой хватало, чтобы в лицо бил кондиционированный воздух, а голос собеседника переставал приносить дискомфорт.

– У меня исчерпан лимит договоров в этом месяце, ваше величество, – усмехнулся Тони. – Если вы уже успели забыть, последняя подписанная кипа бумажек и привела нас к сегодняшнему диалогу.

– Вы сожалеете о принятом решении, мистер Старк?

Из далекой тропической Ваканды прорывался шум дождя, и Тони невольно представил, как Стив подставлял лицо под теплые пресные капли и вновь убеждал себя, что поступил правильно.

Тони молча соглашался, сочувственно хлопал по плечу и ждал, что Стив обернется. Хотелось взглянуть в его блестящие, пронзительно голубые глаза и услышать несколько слов – без лишнего пафоса, скорби или драматизма. Достаточно искупительного шепота.

Тони тряхнул головой и хмуро потер переносицу.

– Да. Но не об этом.

Когти из вибраниума с легкостью могли бы пробить бак с жидким азотом, оставить трещины не на мире Тони Старка, а на капсуле Джеймса Барнса, удовлетворяя жажду мести. Но Т'Чалла отказался от нее, и Тони не мог просить его переиграть партию.

Осталось лишь досадливо царапать стол и стирать кожу на подушечках пальцев, выписывая на матовой поверхности ненавистное напоминание, что Стив выбрал Баки, который, прячась за столь удобное чувство вины, поделил все усилия Стива на ноль.

Наверно, Баки стоило ненавидеть хотя бы за это.

– Мистер Старк, на каких условиях мы можем с вами договориться?

Т'Чалла разумно предполагал, что Ваканда – не лучшее укрытие для беглых Мстителей. Разведорганы стран, подписавших Заковианский договор, рано или поздно выйдут на их след. Т'Чалла – хороший охотник, но не настолько, чтобы противостоять гончим бюрократии. Он должен защищать свою страну, и для этого необходимо уговорить капитана Америку и его команду покинуть Ваканду.

Но… Стив ведь всегда выбирал Баки.

Не так сложно спрятать нескольких людей, как тяжелую криокапсулу, опутанную множеством проводов и датчиков. Этакая живая бомба на случай угрозы. Своего рода манипуляция, при помощи которой простодушный – а так ли это на самом деле? – Стив продолжал нащупывать оборванную им самим нить доверия.

Тони и Т'Чалла говорили не более пяти минут, однако казалось, что гораздо дольше. Все также кружились стены, барабанил вдалеке дождь, но, когда в наушнике раздался другой, знакомый голос, до Тони наконец дошло – и подпрыгнуло в груди сердце.

Стив был слишком гордым, чтобы звонить первым. От осознания этого факта в груди у Тони лопнуло что-то тяжелое и давящее, осыпалось нелепым прахом, а после – исчезло, оставляя за собой улыбку, радужный след после дождя.

Которого уже не было слышно.

– Ну как там погодка? Надеюсь, в этой забытой богом стране продается солнцезащитный крем?

Тони приветствовал Стива так, словно ничего не изменилось, и они по-прежнему работали вместе. Подобная тактика всегда оборачивалась успехом ранее, когда между ними нахально встревали мелкие разногласия, и Тони ловко обходил их, зная, что Стив всегда пойдет навстречу.

Казалось, его бодрый тон несколько ошарашил Стива, поскольку тот ответил не сразу, пытаясь подобрать слова:

– Рад слышать тебя, Тони. Ты ведь… получил мое письмо?

– Письмо? – Тони даже нахмурился, точно мимика придаст голосу большую убедительность. – Ах да, что-то приходило, но ты же знаешь, я редко читаю корреспонденцию.

– Да, этого у тебя не отнять, – с чуть ли не физически ощутимой улыбкой ответил Стив.

– Я слышал, что у вас там возникли проблемы, – продолжил Тони, крутанувшись на кресле. – Как насчет помощи от старого друга?

Тони понимал, что это – единственный способ вернуть Стива. Надежда – тот самый скрытый источник, который подпитывает любой, пусть даже самый неправильный во вселенной выбор, и не дает человеку сорваться вниз.

Стив сомневался всего семь секунд.

– Ты ведь понимаешь, что я не собираюсь подписывать…

– Ты можешь просто заглянуть на «Маргариту», – перебил его Тони. – К тому же, я немного модернизировал твой щит. Пара мелких деталей. Не благодари, мне просто было скучно.

– А как же то, что я его недостоин? – иронично отозвался Стив.

Тони тяжело вздохнул. Как сложно объяснить Стиву то, в чем он с трудом признался самому себе? Семья Тони Старка – та, с которой он связан по крови, а не дружбой и доверием, – давно мертва, она белесый призрак, бродивший по темной аллее.

Настоящей семьей для Тони стали Мстители, которые примерили на себя костюмы-образы, доставшиеся от погибших Старков. Удивительно, но им всем чертовски шло быть одной семьей.

До появления Баки.

Мир теперь нельзя было спасать, как раньше – только спустя миллионы подписанных и опечатанных бумаг. В доме царила непривычная тишина, нарушаемая лишь ровным голосом Вижна да кряхтением тренирующего Роуди. Но самое ужасное заключалось в том, что говорить со Стивом – самой важной частью семьи Тони, той самой, без которой костюмы расползались на нитки и пуговицы, а сил отказаться от выпивки просто не хватало, – приходилось через посредника.

Стив всегда выбирал Баки, а тот предпочел помощи верного друга ледяное бездействие.

Представить Баки в криокапсуле оказалось несложно, даже приятно. Воображать, как на его бледном лице отчетливо выделялись синяки под глазами и мертвые, посиневшие губы. И эгоистично радоваться, что яблоко раздора начало обращаться во фрукт примирения.

По крайней мере, Тони будет поддерживать эту надежду Стива.

– Ты ведь мой друг, – сказал он вслух. – Хотя пару раз я тебе все же врежу.

Стив негромко засмеялся, и вместе с его смехом тронулся разделявший их лед, а следом робкими солнечными бликами возвращалась вера в лучшее. Краем уха Тони слышал Т'Чаллу, который что-то говорил про спешку и контроль на границах. Похоже, вывезти с территории Ваканды ценный для Стива груз будет действительно сложно, не потерять его в недрах Атлантического океана – еще сложнее, но Тони был готов к невозможному, если это поможет вернуть Стива. И всех остальных.

Потому что не только Стив Роджерс может делать выбор.


End file.
